


A Game of Pool

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker doesn't seem to be enjoying his night out at the bar, so Warp changes tactics, inviting the Seeker to a very... distracting game of pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Pool

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt from imagineyourotp.tumble.com. The prompt was-  
> "Imagine you OTP sitting in a bar/club and Person A asks Person B if they’ve played pool before. Person B says no, and A decides to teach them. At one point in the lesson, Person B is trying to line up a good shot when A suddenly presses into them from behind (bonus if A whispers “Let’s see if your concentration is up to par; very important in this game”) and starts to kiss their neck and/or fondle their hip. B becomes incredibly flustered and aroused, but manages to concentrate and sink the eight ball. The lesson is swiftly forgotten as B grabs A and pulls them into the bathroom for a hot make-out session."  
> Takes place while the two are still attending the War Academy on Cybertron.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

"Aw c’mon, you’re not gonna have any more to drink than _that_?” Warp gestured to the barely touched highgrade cube sitting in front of Thundercracker. “And I even paid, since this is, like, the first time you’ve ever gone out.”

Thundercracker rolled his optics, choosing not to comment on that little remark about his social life. “This is plenty, trust me. I don’t want any more.” He said, pushing the corner of the cube away from himself.

"Fine, suit yourself." Warp shrugged, taking another sip of his own cube. He glanced around the bar absently as the silence returned between the two. He could feel Thundercracker shift next to him, twitching his wings with an air of barely-concealed discomfort. After months of bugging him about it, Warp finally got the Seeker to go out for once and take a break from all boring that academy stuff, but even now he still wouldn’t do anything.

After another awkward minute of silence, an idea hit Warp and he turned back to his roommate. “Hey TC, you ever play pool before?”

"I’ve heard of it, but no," The blue Seeker said with a shrug. "I’ve never really had the time… or the desire to."

Warp rolled his optics. “Yea, with all that work you do you never have time for anything." He grinned, grabbing the other Seeker’s arm. "C’mon, let’s go play it now then." He stood up, tugging TC along with him.

Thundercracker allowed himself to be pulled out of his seat, but stopped there, frowning at the other. “I said I’ve never played it. I don’t know how.”

"That’s okay, I’ll teach ya." Not that Warp exactly knew the rules himself, at least not the ‘correct’ ones, but that didn’t matter. He just tugged on the Seeker again and made his way to the table. “Just come on. You’ll enjoy it. I promise.” TC let out a defeated sigh and allowed himself to be dragged away.

Warp grabbed the pool ball rack and began stacking the balls inside while TC grabbed grabbed a cue. He absently spun it around in his servos, not looking forward to the game to come. He only agreed to come out for one drink, mostly to get Skywarp to finally drop the subject. It was _very_ difficult to work when one had a whinning, needy Seeker draped over their desk. But already this pool game was cutting into his work time even more. He grimaced, processor wandering back to all his assignments left unfinised.

“Alright! All set up.” Warp’s voice called TC back as he positioned the rack and grabbed a cue of his own. Warp nodded his helm over. “Come here and I’ll teach you how to play.” _More or less._ He silently added to himself.

Thundercracker obeyed, silently stepping over. “Okay.” Warp grinned. “So you’re trying to hit those balls into the holes using these.” He tapped his cue on the ground to show what he meant. “Got that?”

"Yes, I know that much," Thundercracker sighed, voice betraying his impatience. "What else?"

"Well, you hardly ever leave the academy. I’m surprised you even know what pool _is,_ " Warp teased, only earning him an optic roll from his roommate. "Okay okay, moving on. You’re the striped balls and I’m the solid balls. You just gotta hit 'em in before mine. …Oh, and in numerical order too." He added after a thought.

The blue Seeker raised an optic ridge. “That’s it?”

"That’s it." Warp nodded.

"Huh, well this seems exceedingly simple."

"Let’s see how simple it is when you actually try it," Warp said with a smirk "I’ll go first." He bent down, positioned the cue ball, and struck it, sending it colliding with the other balls. They went bouncing around the table until slowly rolling to a stop, none of them falling into the pockets. He took a step back. "Okay your turn."

TC stepped forward and stooped over. He placed his cue, and then replaced it, and then replaced it again, trying to find the precise angle he wanted to hit the ball at, a process which took some obvious concentration as could be told by a little flicking in his wings every now and again. Warp snickered from the background. Thundercracker was actually trying to _calculate_ this. _Oh Primus_.

Finally, after much repositioning, the Seeker took his shot, the ball coming close, but not quite, making it to the pocket. Thundercracker simply ignored the smirk and obvious ‘See? Not so easy, huh?’ attitude worn by Warp, and turned around with a huff. The two Seekers went back and forth like this. Thundercracker eventually did sink the first ball, accompanied by some slight grumbling and disbelief from the other, but Warp soon sunk his first ball too. They kept going, and Warp _swore_ he saw Thundercracker crack a smile by the end of it, no matter what TC tries to tell you, until all but one stripped ball remained.

"Hmm, so if I can sink this, I win, huh?" Thundercracker grinned smugly, twirling the cue in his hands. "Not so hard."

Warp's lip quirked up, matching that grin. “Well, you did have a good teacher, so naturally you'd be good at this.” He waited until TC turned his back on him, bending down to take his shot, before stepping right up behind him. He pressed his frame up against Thundercracker’s, leaning down to purr into his audial. “But pool's not _all_ skill you know. Let’s see if your concentration’s up to par too.” One hand wandered over to lightly grasp at TC's hip, thumb idly rubbing up and down while he lowered his helm, now mumbling into the Seeker’s neck cables. “That’s very important in this game.”

Skywarp could could feel Thundercracker’s frame tense up, wings twitching at the touch on his hip. He smirked to himself as he could even feel the Seeker’s faceplates growing hot. Maybe TC wouldn’t be so smug about winning now~ Warp got a little more daring as he nuzzled in further and gave TC's neck cables a quick kiss and a nip. It only lasted a second, but it caused Thundercracker's vents to hitch and servo to tighten involuntarily around the cue.

Thundercracker took a few unsteady invents, trying to push Warp's distractingly close frame out of his processor as he took his aim. With some gritted denta, he managed to compose himself long enough to take the shot, the ball gliding forward and, surprisingly, dropping into the pocket.

“G-guess that means I won then…” TC said breathily, unable to stop the slip in his vocalizer. Not that he thought Warp noticed, whose servos was now smoothing down his thighs. And not that it much mattered to him anymore, with those touches still sending sparks down his frame.

Thundercracker could feel his spark whirl faster and he couldn’t help but gasp as one servo found its way to his wing, teasingly running along its underside. He swallowed, taking a slow invent before spinning around to face the Seeker. His optics flicked nervously at all the other mechas around the room, before stopping on Warp, one servo coming up to rest on his hip. Hesitantly, the blue jet leaned in, lightly bringing their lips together, then a bit more confidently. He couldn’t quite place what brought him to do it. Maybe it was that distracting touching from before or the highgrade or a combination of the two or something else entirely, not that Thundercracker could focus enough to figure it out right now anyway. He just pushed all that aside for now, letting the lips beneath his take over his processor.

Warp smirked into Thundercracker, giving a pleased murmur and deepening the kiss. After a moment he pulled away, a wide grin pasted across his face. He grabbed a servo, tugging TC along with him. Pulling the Seeker away, he ducked into an isolated back room, the billiards game quickly forgotten between the two.


End file.
